


The Porcupine and The Hare

by Tiponya



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: 50 Sentence Challenge, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Light Smut, Romance, X-men - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:41:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiponya/pseuds/Tiponya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 sentences in the lives of Evanna and Pietro. A few snapshots of their relationship and their friends thoughts. Warning Fem! Evanna and some scenes are a little mature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Porcupine and The Hare

#01 - Motion

Whenever Pietro ran it was like poetry in motion, and all Evanna wanted to do was watch him for as long as she could.

#02 - Cool

Pietro was scowling as he watched Evanna breeze by him, she always acted so cool as if she didn't need him.

#03 - Young

When they were young Pietro and Evanna were inseparable, now their world has grown, including others against Pietro's will.

#04 - Last

Pietro hated to be last in anything, but being the last man in Evanna's life was a place he would definitely take.

#05 - Wrong

Pietro had snarled at them telling them that separating them would be wrong, the X-men didn't realize how right he was.

#06 - Gentle

Pietro laced his fingers with hers gently kissing her eyelids as moved against her.

#07 - One

Evanna gasped crying out as she and Pietro became one.

#08 - Thousand

Rouge had become so tired of playing referee for Evanna and Pietro that she ordered the two of them to write a thousand reasons why they loved each other, it always came back to 'I just do'.

#09 - King

If Pietro was the king then Evanna would happily be his Queen ruling by his side and keeping him on the straight and narrow.

#10 - Learn

They both had a lot to learn before they could make each other happy, but it was okay they would always make time for one another.

#11 - Blur

Pietro honest to god hated picture day, he couldn't stand having to sit still for that one moment.

#12 - Wait

Even if he did hate to wait for the old man or women that was taking his picture to his the button seeing Evanna smiling at him so prettily made it all worth it.

#13 - Change

Pietro knew that if he wanted to make Evanna happy he would have to change sides, become an X-men but well, he had seen how well that had gone for Lance.

#14 - Command

Pietro scoffed, his arms tightening around Evanna's waist as he ignored the demand to release her.

#15 - Hold

Evanna sighed leaning into Pietro's touch as they hung out in the park, sometimes it was nice to be a normal teen and not a mutant.

#16 - Need

Pietro but his bottom lip, he had always wanted Evanna, but sometimes seeing her in her cheerleading uniform it became a need.

#17 - Vision

Evanna was a vision of beauty to Pietro, even more so when she was arched against him in ecstasy.

#18 - Attention

Pietro was selfish he would never deny that, so when Evanna was totally focused on him he lapped it up.

#19 - Soul

Evanna sighed looking into those silver eyes, Pietro was a mystery to her and all she wanted to do was solve it!

#20 - Picture

A picture is worth a thousand words, and the one of Pietro with his arms around her and her looking up at him so in love was priceless.

#21 - Fool

Magneto thought his son a fool, to choose an X-men over his own father.

#22 - Mad

Pietro felt his cheeks heating up as he became more and more angry, how dare those losers say he was going to hurt her.

#23 - Child

Evanna was humming softly, rocking their son in her arms, she looked up when she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her.

#24 - Now

In the past Pietro and Evanna were inseparable, the two were best friends after all. Now, Evanna wanted nothing but to go back to that time.

#25 - Shadow

Evanna hated when Pietro acted like she was always trying to be better than him, to make him live in her shadow. It wasn't that she was trying to do that, but she was trying to be good enough for him.

#26 - Goodbye

Evanna gripped the letter in her hand, a complicated expression on her face as she looked down at the college acceptance letter. Florida was so far away.

#27 - Hide

Evanna hated that she had to hide her relationship from her aunt, but she also knew that Auntie O would think the worst of it.

#28 - Fortune

It was their good fortune that the Brotherhood didn't care where Pietro was, or they would have to dodge two different teams of mutants when they snuck out to be together.

#29 - Safe

Even if he was the enemy when Evanna was in Pietro's arms she felt safe.

#30 - Ghost

Evanna had pressed her face to her pillow trying to ignore the reminders of her past that were all over this room. It was Christmas so of course she wanted to be home, but her house was full of little reminders of Pietro and herself.

#31 - Book

Pietro was as easy to read as a book, he wore his emotions on his sleeve and that was one of the reasons Evanna decided in the end that she could trust him.

#32 - Eye

They might not always see eye to eye but it was in those moments that they could find common ground that they were happiest.

#33 - Never

Evanna felt a little weird as she sat in a circle with the other girls, supporting her energy drink as they went around the circle playing 'Never Have I Ever…'

#34 - Sing

Neither Evanna nor Pietro could sing, still with the windows rolled down and open highway in front of them they belted out the lyrics not knowing where they were going.

#35 - Sudden

Their world came to a sudden and violent stop as the professor informed Evanna that he knew what she was doing and that she would have to stop, for the sake of the X-men.

#36 - Stop

Pietro liked to go fast when it came to a lot of things, but sometimes even he wanted little moments when he was with Evanna to slow down, or to stop entirely.

#37 - Time

It never felt like there was enough time for them to just be them. It always felt like they had to put up a different personality, or someone would find out that they weren't as combative as they thought.

#38 - Wash

Sometimes Evanna wanted to wash her hands of the entire mutant mess, but she was just that. She was a mutant and to stick her head in the sand was not something she could do.

#39 - Torn

When Pietro's own beliefs were put on the scale with Evanna on the other side they were so close to being equal that he found it unbelievable.

#40 - History

History repeats itself, she could practically hear Auntie O saying that as Evanna opened herself to Pietro once more.

#41 - Power

Pietro would never tell Evanna how much power she held over him. Knowing that the girl could make a bad day okay just by acknowledging him.

#42 - Bother

Rogue didn't know why the two bothered to hide their relationship. If they came forward with it maybe the X-Men and the Brotherhood could bury the hatchet.

#43 - God

Sometimes Evanna wondered if God was cruel, to make her choose between what she knew was right and what her heart told her she wanted.

#44 - Wall

There was a wall between the two of them and so long as neither tried to go on the other side, then their world was a clear divide of black and white.

#45 - Naked

Pietro took a deep breath knowing that he would have to lay the whole truth out, to reveal his entirely naked heart.

#46 - Drive

There were times when Evanna just wanted to hop in a car and drive away from it all, the wind whipping through her hair.

#47 - Harm

There was a reason Pietro always insisted on fighting Evanna, he knew that the others would never go easy on her. He might not be able to get away with not fighting her, but he could at least protect her from further harm like this.

#48 - Precious

Evanna brushed her fingers against the beads of a ratty and well-worn beaded bracelet, it wasn't an expensive thing at all, but it didn't have to cost a lot to be precious to her.

#49 - Hunger

Pietro felt a deep ache in his chest as he watched Evanna from across the lunch room, his ache for her was worsening everyday turning into a deep hunger to have her once more.

#50 – Believe

If Evanna and Pietro both believed that in the future they could be together then surely someday that belief would become a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology to everyone who is following me for the Evanna/Pietro storyline. Some of this might pop up again in the 30 kisses challenge, I am also thinking of doing a hundred theme challenge for them. I'm going to be taking into consideration the ones from this one that everyone likes, and hopefully use those to get a few more of the kisses challenges done. So let me know alright? I would also like to send a shout out to digilover23! Thank you so much for your kind words! As always Read and Review, thanks!


End file.
